futuristic_forces_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
NOTE: Rules may be changed depending on 'events' on this wiki. or other wikis to provide a better experience for people on here.* Why You Must Follow The Rules You need to follow the rules to engage and socialize with others properly, if you do not follow them you may be kicked from chat, banned from chat, or banned from the wiki. *(Please Follow The Rules, It Helps Us As A Community Grow.)* Main Rules (Not Limited to these). Real Life Information/Privacy (IMPORTANT!) Please do not ask for personal information on our wiki, doing so will result in a ban. Person Information needs to be kept personal. Also, please remember to contact administration if you are having trouble with someone trying to seek person information out of you. Another thing to mention, DON'T SHARE ANY PICTURES OF YOUR REAL LIFE FACE; this allows people to know what you look like and may be able to find you in real life. (Keep this in mind.) 'Swearing' This wiki does allow swearing as long as you don't use it in every sentence, but if the swearing gets to extreme an we can't stop certain things then we might start kicking or banning the individuals who are using the excessive profanity. (If we are short on staff, we might have to disable chat temporarily if a raid is going on.) 'Art' If you steal anyone's artwork without giving credit, it's not cool, it's literally plagiarism, please do not steal art, ESPECIALLY if you don't give credit. Just remember, the person who made it, put their effort into it. They most likely don't want someone to take it. *(Art without an author is a possible exception to this rule.)* 'Hating' Yeah, yeah, this one is obvious but seriously don't personally attack someone or leave them hate messages that's just being a jerk in general so don't. Another thing, If an admin is disagreeing with you on something, it's never going to be final. It's only final when a head admin says something. This is because we try to be fair on everything. (We can also have a vote if we should confirm that answer.) 'Edits' Most the pages here are locked so only admin can access them and edit them. but we might leave a few pages up for edit. When you find some that are like that TRY and use good grammar and spelling, Some people wont care but other will find it annoying. if you deface one that's open for everyone we'll lock it down and IP ban for a day. Also, don't edit other people's profiles without their permission, doing so will result in a warning. Custom Characters/Concepts If you have a custom Characters or concept you can submit that idea to the developers of FF and you may get your idea added to the ongoing project. 'Admins/Mods' Listen to admins and don't fight them if you start to keep in mind we have more power on this wiki then you do ;) But in all seriousness don't fight the admin. But if you think they are abusing their power go to my-Teardrop the Rainwing Seawing's- wall and tell what they've been doing and me and Futurestudioz will decide if its a good reason and see if its true. * Futurestudioz (Founder/Head Admin) * Teardrop the Demigod (Admin) * CommanderRex12 (Admin) * Seaweed the Seawing888 (Discussion Mod/Chat Mod) * Sunset the NightWing-SandWing Hybrid (Chat Mod) * Carolinecat1 (Chat Mod) 'Chat' Don't ask for admin god dammit, that's annoying as hell, Don't be an asshole, disobey an admin? you get kicked/banned, try NOT starting fights, don't be whiny, and don't be a complete asshole and try to get people banned for no reason. Also, if you get banned unfairly, contact Futurestudioz or Teardrop. We both manage the bans. 'RP rules' * Yes, a RP forum might be added and here are the rules: * No power playing, that's just annoying, * Try making your characters not OP * When talking out of RP do this )) * Try doing 3rd person in RP's * Don't kill anyone fast or if they aren't on * If you do get in a battle wait for responses * If your O.C. is pretty epic, I might run it over with Future or something to see if we could add you into the game maybe * AND TRY USING GOOD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Ban Reasons (Not limited to these) # Being Toxic # Not complying with an Admin # Swearing is allowed, but not against other people as an insult # Random Reason (admins can ban for a reason they think is valid, if it's not, contact admins.) # Powerplaying (This is only for RP's in chats.) # Making a troll Article/Page (This is only for the people who want to intentionally piss off admins.) Well, that's all. (Adding more later.) Banlist (Official Banlist for the people on this Wiki) Supreme Leader Justie (Toxicity) Toxicity These are all the things about toxicity on the wiki. # Making a joke: Jokes are fine, I don't really care if it's a "mom" joke or if it's a joke about really anything, just nothing sexual or really explicit. # Don't attack others personally, This is not okay, there will be 3 warnings until it leads to a ban or a block from the Wiki. # That's it, we'll add more later. # Song lyrics: As long as the song has no swear words or harsh language, involving major crimes, it's an okay thing. Warnings If you get a warning, you won't be banned even if the offense is considered "out of line", this is to prevent complaints about bans being unfair. It's someones first warning, so they will have no punishment. Ban Lengths (All Mods and Admins have to read this to provide a fair ban for the amount of warnings a person gets) # 1 Warning, Warned # 2 Warnings, Warned # 3 Warnings, 2 hours # 5 Warnings, 1 Day # 7 Warnings, 1 Week # 9 Warnings, 2 Weeks # 11 Warnings, 1 Month # 15 Warnings, 1 Year # 20 Warnings, Infinite (Unless you are considered fine after a while.) !IMPORTANT! (READ THIS) The Futuristic Forces wiki does not accept toxicity in it's chats and pages, as long as we consider it as a joke, it will pass as one and will not be punishable.